Severed Ties
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Sometimes when we are in relationships we let them consume us. We forget to pay attention to important details and our own lives. LuZo. Modern AU.


**Title:** Severed Ties  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1649  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> LuZo  
><strong>Topic:<strong> none  
><strong>Type:<strong> AU, Modern setting  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything from One Piece.  
><strong>VTM:<strong>This is another fic that I came back to and decided to revamp and update. Sometimes when we are in relationships we let them consume us. We forget to pay attention to important details and our own lives.

-o-o-

Luffy woke up with a long, tired yawn. He stared up at the ceiling wondering where he was for a moment. With a small groan he then turning in bed and saw Zoro, right then his memory flooded back to him. The two had a wonderful night together, like many others. Luffy smiled a little and snuggled closer to the green haired man.

The two had been together for almost three months now, they had met innocently enough, Luffy worked at a small family owned store with his brother. It was on the way to Zoro's job, he would see the man and his attention grabbing hair pretty often. It started with innocent compliments, then it evolved into subtle flirting, which soon worked its way up to dating, and now they were lovers. Though their relationship was more for sex rather than really emotional, they were starting to become pretty close.

Zoro began to stir, he fidgeted a little then finally opened his eyes. "Morning, Monkey..." he said with a small smirk.

Luffy smiled. "Morning sleepy head." He then snuggled against him while giving a slight laugh.

Zoro smirked and wrapped his arms around the scrawny, impish boy and held him close. He then planted a firm kiss on Luffy's forehead, earning a cute giggle. Zoro then rolled Luffy onto his back and pinned him down, leaving him at the mercy of Zoro's kisses and love bites, earning even more adorable noises from the younger boy.

"I seem to have broken my record last night…" he said between kisses and nibbles.

"Nah, you're just imagining things!" Luffy then stuck his tongue out impishly.

Zoro laughed, he then looked over at his clock. It was getting late into the morning, this didn't leave him with a lot of time before he had to get to his job. "Looks like I woke up a little later than I was hoping. I have to cut this short and get ready for work."

Luffy pouted a little, but didn't complain, he was used to Zoro's work habits. He then let go of the green haired man and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

Zoro sat up, gave a long yawn, and stretched. He then lazily started to climb out of bed and search the room for his clothes.

Luffy was now sitting on the edge of the bed, checking his cell phone for messages. There were plenty from his foster brother, who had been probably wondering where the hell he was right now.

"Hey, Luffy, don't forget that you're supposed to be helping me with the store tonight, okay?"

Deleted.

"Luffy, where the hell are you? You're two hours late, you can't keep ditching work!"

Also deleted.

"Luffy, what the hell? It's eleven O' fucking clock! You don't show up for work, you don't call, and you don't even come home? What the he-"

And deleted.

Maybe keeping this relationship between him and Zoro a secret from him wasn't such a good idea. Lord knew that it probably wasn't good for Ace's health to be worrying this much. However, if did tell Ace more than likely that would have opened a whole new can of worms. Ace was the protective type, he probably would not approve of Luffy dating a guy like Zoro.

_'Luffy, really, just listen to me on this. A guy like that is only going to break your heart. They're into business and outdoing each other. They love competition, not people.'_Ace's words rang in Luffy's head like an annoying bell.

Zoro shook his head and gave a small laugh as he overheard the rants and pleadings coming from Luffy's cell phone. "Poor guy, you're going to be the death of him."

Luffy gave a small, but stubborn glare at the older man. "No way." It wasn't any of Ace's damned business, what did he know anyway?

Zoro couldn't help but smirk a little, even when he tried to be tough that kid was just too damn cute for his own good. After he found all his belongings he took a pair of fresh clothes that he had brought and headed off to the washroom. "I'm taking a shower, could you start up some coffee for me?"

Luffy gave a nod as he concentrated on his cell phone. He was clearing out the messages that were left and he began to send a text to Ace saying that he would be home soon and to chill out. He didn't really like lying to him, but he deserved to have some fun, right? Luffy smiled and turned off his cell phone. "Cream and no sugar, right?"

"Yeah." Zoro called out as he started his shower.

Luffy went into the kitchen and started making the coffee.

With the coffee pot now going, Luffy took a seat at the kitchen table. He sighed and allowed his mind to wander. He thought back on the past few months, how Zoro basically came in and turned his life completely upside down. Luffy grinned a little, knowing that he did the same to Zoro, where Zoro had been uptight and serious, he had finally learned how to unwind and have a good time. Though, lately Zoro seemed to be burying himself into his work more and more. They've been spending less time together, in some cases it even seemed like there was a wedge being driven between them on purpose.

Suddenly Luffy heard the coffee pot bubble, getting up, he went over and finished preparing it. It was good timing too, he could hear Zoro leaving the washroom. "Coffee's done!"

"Thanks." Zoro said as he got dressed.

Luffy walked into the bedroom and handed him the coffee. As Zoro drank, Luffy reached out and began to help him with his tie. He fumbled a little with it for a little while, but finally managed to get it tied, sort of.

Zoro gave a slight smile, and began to fix the tie properly. "You're such a kid..."

"Oi!" Luffy said with a stubborn pout. "Don't say that, I don't want you sounding like Ace."

"Well it's true, you kind of are one." Zoro said with a laugh.

Luffy gave a small huff and searched for new topic to talk about. Soon his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Hey, spring break is going to be coming up. Maybe we can spend some time together if you have some time off?"

"Like at my place?" Zoro said with a blink.

Luffy gave a nod. "Yeah! It'd be great!"

"Now hold on, don't you think that'd be a bad idea?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, Ace might be mad now but I'm sure he'll get over it." Luffy gave a grin. "I could tell him that I'm going on a trip with friends. And I doubt Dadan would even notice that I'm gone."

Zoro shook his head. "You can be a wicked little thing, huh?"

"Shi, shi, shi, shi!" Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"As fun as that would be, I'm afraid that I can't." Zoro said with a small smirk. "Some big deal is going to be coming up and I want to be there to make it happen."

Luffy looked a little disappointed, he soon perked up when another idea popped into his head. "Do you think that we can in the summer then?" he grinned at his 'better idea'. "There's a lot more time then!"

"No, that wouldn't work either, by that time..." Zoro didn't finish the sentence, he wasn't really sure how to. He then noticed the confused look on the ebon haired boy's face Zoro gave a small sigh and pulled him into a kiss. _Guess this was coming sooner or later..._

When Zoro pulled away, Luffy looked up at him with a questioning look. "Zoro? You okay?" The look he was getting from the man left him with an odd, sickly feeling in his stomach.

Zoro scratched the back of his head absent mindedly. He was never good with emotional bullshit, but this kid deserved an explanation, he owed him that much "Luffy, by that time things would have been over between us."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. What did he say? Did he hear that right? "What? But why?"

"I've been trying to find the best way to tell you…" Zoro began to explain. "I'm getting married next month, so we can't see each other anymore."

"Married…?" Luffy practically squeaked.

"Yeah, it's an arranged marriage. Not only between people but our family companies as well." Zoro explained. Thought back on when his guardian dropped this bit of news on his lap. "I can't say that I really care for the idea, but I know her at least. She's been trying her best to prove herself in the world of business and I have to admit it should be interesting keeping up with her."

Luffy just stared at Zoro with a devastated look on his face. It was ironic, all the warning that his brother gave him, suddenly went ahead and bit him in the ass. Those comments on being called a kid suddenly hurt ten times more. That was all her was to Zoro, wasn't he?

In truth, Zoro had never intended to have their relationship go as far as it did. Luffy was meant to be a sex partner and nothing more. But now their relationship was getting too serious, and on top of that his wedding day was getting closer and closer. In all honesty he had truly grown fond of Luffy, but there was way too much on the line if he were to stay with him. Still, seeing the boy's crushed expression almost made Zoro want to take it back and tell him everything was okay, but this was reality, and it was going to catch up to them sooner or later.

-The End-

VTM: Okay! Ending notes and other crap. For starters, if the characters seem a bit OOC I highly apologize. This fic was originally a play on different themes than the simple 'love story'. If it seems a little harsh, sorry, but that was kind of the aim. I hope though that you enjoyed the show!


End file.
